


In uniform, looking at the art teacher - FANMIX

by dreamsincolor (fits_in_frames)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/dreamsincolor
Summary: A Peter/Neal EP.





	In uniform, looking at the art teacher - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).

> Apologies for the lack of cover. Done for a Tumblr meme! [Archived August 2019.]

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=q3YmaADISlo,1nErHr0L72Q,uq-gYOrU8bA,SHu4qfKaruQ,8aoNzZpJbFI,oh5HFQVrpV8,JUwUGuHw5js,vJ3xTjvj9tw,YBcdt6DsLQA,)

**HoneyHoney – Little Toy Gun**  
_shiny and black like shoes on a rack_  
_ with a trigger that’s dressed up in gold_  
_ it’s always warm inside my home_  
_ but its handle is always so cold_

**Deer Tick – Easy**  
_this whole world_  
_ and everything you see_  
_ there ain’t nothing to keep you from_  
_ getting to me_

**Paul Simon – You Can Call Me Al**  
_I need a photo opportunity_  
_ I want a shot at redemption_  
_ don’t want to end up a cartoon_  
_ in a cartoon graveyard_

**Rufus Wainwright – The Art Teacher**  
_he asked us what our favorite work of art was_  
_ but never could I tell it was him_  
_ oh I wish I could tell him_  
_ oh I wish I could’ve told him_

**Tori Amos – Pretty Good Year**  
_maybe a bright sandy beach_  
_ is gonna bring you back, back, back_  
_ maybe not so now you’re off_  
_ you’re gonna see America_

**Author's Note:**

> *If the link doesn't work or any tracks/videos have been taken down, please let me know!*
> 
> {I am [dreamsincolor](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hi!}


End file.
